


And when your drowning, who will save you?

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It's not that bad. It's not like he's being abused, right?"Neglect is abuse. Emotional Manipulation is abuse. It's just as bad as Physical Abuse.Peter doesn't realize that. That is until he meets Mr.Stark.___My early childhood but it's in peters pov. changes will be made but 0-8 it will be fairly accurate.Also, the alt title is Guilt and it is posted on wattpad as that :')WARNING: CHILD NEGLECT AND ABUSE, HEAVY DRUG USE, Also I will make you hate Richard, may, and ben. Sorry :')
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Iron Dad & Spider Son - Relationship, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, More TBA - Relationship, Most will come in later chapters, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Ned and Peter break up, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, im sorrY - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	And when your drowning, who will save you?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the like,, only 300-word start. I got emotional.
> 
> For refrance: 
> 
> Aunt May and Uncle Ben = My grandparents  
> Tony = No one because I literally have no one like him. Maybe my mom during some events but not all.  
> Sarah = My stepmom.  
> Richard = My dad  
> Rylie = My stepsister  
> Jay = My younger half-brother  
> Domino = My older stepbrother  
> Mary = My mom
> 
> I'll add more as the story progresses!

_May was shaking._  
How could she not be? Peter was being ripped away- away from her and Ben, to Richard and Sarah. God, why couldn't the court see that the little boy, her sister's son, belonged to her and Ben? Mary was in rehab, and Richard and Sarah may be free but.. she'd seen those other kids. They where... gosh, she couldn't even think of it. They're starving and... no, it was surely just her imagination. Ben always liked Richard, even after he left Mary. May wasn't sure why- she hated that man with every fiber of her being. But at the same time, if Ben trusted him it was up to her to be a good wife and not argue with him. After all, the bible says to do so.   
  
Peter smiled at the large dog stuffie laying on his lap. "It's okay Goldie! We'll always have each other!" The 5-year-old beamed down at the stuffed dog. He stroked its soft golden fur, letting his fingers glide over its glittery pink collar. The boy didn't quite understand what was happening, all he knew is that he was going to meet his other family he hadn't met yet. For some reason, Ben had him take all his favorite stuff, and May had been crying. He guessed he was going to be staying here for a while. Well, he was excited to meet his dad! Ben had said he'd love him. Peter looked out the window as the large van began to pull to a stop. He was confused- why did the air smell weird? Why was the area so filthy? The kid felt his stomach drop, anxiety taking over. (Though he hadn't quite realized that it was anxiety yet.) May smiled softly, looking at him. "You ready?" Peter gave a small nod, smiling at his aunt.  
.  
.  
.  
He wouldn't have said that had he known what would happen over the next 3 years.


End file.
